Sophisticated vehicles such as military and commercial aircraft make extensive use of complex hydraulic systems and subsystems. The components of these systems, which typically include valves, actuators, fittings and hydraulic tubing, are often assembled, piece-by-piece in confined spaces within the aircraft. Assembly of the components in this non-ergonomic environment slows the assembly process and can interfere with other necessary assembly processes inside the aircraft, since the assembly worker must spend a considerable amount of time in the aircraft assembling the hydraulic components. Personal injuries are more likely to occur when the assembly operators are forced to work inside the aircraft, and the long cycle times required to complete assembly operations can have an adverse impact on the overall aircraft assembly critical path.
It would therefore be desirable to employ a method of assembling hydraulic components that can be performed outside of the aircraft in a more ergonomic environment. The present invention is directed toward satisfying this objective.